


Divine Mortality

by a_very_visible_ghost



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Idk m8, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, gender neutral reader, implied mental health issues, morally ambiguous sebastian, only slightly, then less-so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_visible_ghost/pseuds/a_very_visible_ghost
Summary: He didn't say much, didn't have to, I had stepped into his trap willingly and let him pounce with the utmost content, the need to feel something far outweighing any petty sense of self preservation that had lasted long enough to even attempt to intervene.





	Divine Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been trying to get back into writing and I thought I'd start with a quick, ambiguous oneshot. Enjoy!

He was a dream.

A beautiful, dark, endless and all-encompassing dream that I never wanted to wake from, that I never could wake from, even if I truly wanted to.   
His love was slow, like the smoke billowing from the candles he blew out before kissing me, and his love was smooth like the glittering velvet he'd drape over us as, and his love took my breath away, like the hands that wrapped around my neck as he entered my body, igniting a fire in his own shrine, our fatal passion plunging us into a string of small deaths that wrapped us in painful pleasure, our panting lips colliding in a desperate, feverish manner as though we were our only tether to reality, and in that moment, I think we were.

We had first met in a coffee store two months prior, our eyes meeting over a copy of Catcher In The Rye, his dark eyes flickering down to my own, shyly peeking from over my paper wall, with reserved amusement that so reminded me of a cat creeping out of the dark; standing over a quivering mouse with the dangerously satisfied confidence that comes with the guarantee of a kill. He didn't say much, didn't have to, I had stepped into his trap willingly and let him pounce with the utmost content, the need to feel something far outweighing any petty sense of self preservation that had lasted long enough to even attempt to intervene.

'Got a name?'

'Sebastian.'

'Like the saint?'

His laugh was more of a purr, it rumbled out of his chest softly and yet did nothing to remove the edge off of his aura, the subtle tone of danger that stayed with him no matter what he did never left, and was now encompassing us like a dark, unsettling fog that hid us away from our surroundings and trapped me in his grasp without him lifting a finger to touch me.

We stayed like that for a while, hidden in the fog, his divine sin casting a shadow on us and bringing me down on my knees to worship, all hollowed cheeks and empty words; he built a church for us so unlike the one I remember from my hometown, and at night he whispered his holy words in my ears as he fucked me senseless. He was my God, and I was his disciple, and we were bound together in our own heavenly hell for eternity.

Until we weren't.

Until he left.

He took my love, and he took my church, and he took my soul and my passion and he took everything I ever gave him and he took more, he took so much more, and then he was gone.

And he left me.

'Do you love me?'

'With all my heart.'  
Liar.


End file.
